


Play It Forward

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Single Parents, pianist Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Play it ForwardJohnKunRomance, Slice of lifeDoyoung had to attend to an office emergency so he had ask his friend Johnny to pick up Jeno from his violin class only to fall in love with the man playing the piano.---





	Play It Forward

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Inspired by Kun’s weibo of him playing piano accompaniment to Yangyang. It’s very beautiful and brought me back to Johnny playing the piano for SM rookies show.

Johnny assured Doyoung that it was okay and it wasn’t a bother. Picking up Jeno after his violin class is not a chore and Johnny would do anything for his god sons, Jeno and Donghyuck are like his sons already. Johnny waved Doyoung off and told him to get going and Doyoung promised him to bring dinner when he picks up the kids later to which Johnny just smiled and waved him off.

Johnny, as a photographer, has more flexible work schedule compared to Doyoung who is an editor for a magazine. It’s near the publication deadline and so Johnny understood that Doyoung will need to work longer hours and often over time so the older took it upon himself to assist his friend when this happens. Jaehyun, Doyoung’s husband, is just as busy working as a model, with coming fashion weeks scheduled, Jaehyun is as dead tired as Doyoung is. It was not a problem and Mark, his precious son, loved the company of his friends so Johnny was not bothered by taking care of the twins when the need arises. Besides, Mark is also enrolled in the same school for guitar classes so it was not really a bother.

Johnny drove to the music school Jeno was enrolled in and a sort of nostalgia washed over him as he looked at the instruments displayed on the window, he used to play the piano himself but having Mark and needing a stable job made him stop playing to focus on the important things in life. Mark is not due for another hour or so , but parents have their little waiting area they could hang out.

“Hello good afternoon, how may I help you?” The receptionist, his name was Yuta.

“I’m here to pick up my son and godsons.” Johnny said and Yuta took his information and nodded.

“I don’t see you often.” Yuta informed him.

“My friend usually picks up the kids, his name is Doyoung.” Johnny answered and Yuta nodded.

“Ah, yes Doie.” Yuta smiled bright. “The classes will end in an hour, you can wait at the lounge in the corner.” Yuta led him towards the waiting area and Johnny thanked him as he took a sit next to a mom who was cradling a few months old baby.

“New here?” She asked and Johnny smiled but shook his head.

“Not really, I usually have a friend pick up my son when he picks up his own brood to save on gas.” Johnny informed her and she smiled at that.

“I’m SeungHa by the way.” She extended a hand which Johnny shook.

“Johnny, cute baby.” he cooed at the baby.

“She is, and really quiet too.” She chuckled and they went on to have a conversation about parenting and even sharing a few recipes that they are confident in.

“Johnny?” Yuta peered in and Johnny looked at Yuta. “Jeno’s class is having a presentation, want to watch?” Yuta asked and Johnny nodded, excusing himself from Seungha. “You’re gonna love it, our Kunkun just got back from his presentation in China and is excited to perform for the kids.” Yuta said and Johnny raised a brow.

“Kunkun?” He asked and Yuta laughed.

‘Sorry, Kun, he is a pianist and instructor here. The kids love him and Doyoung adores him.” Yuta dished out. “he’s not cheating on his his husband, I promise, but Kun is just so loveable.” Yuta informed Johnny who nodded. “We’re right on time.” Yuta grinned and knocked on the door before entering.

Johnny noticed that a few other parents were there and some other students who seemed to be anticipating the performance. Johnny saw his son Mark holding a guitar and sitting next to Jeno who was holding his violin, while Donghyuck was sitting on the far side of the room along with a few more children that he presumed was taking piano lessons due to the lack of instruments.

“hello everyone, did you miss me?” The voice brought Johnny out of his musing and when he looked at the man who spoke, his heart did a 360, the smiling man was gorgeous, and Johnny would admit it if you asked him. There was a chorus of yeses and that made the instructor smile wider. “I missed you all so dearly. I’m with Yangyang today and he’s a dear friend of mine. He just passed his level 5 violin exam and we would like to play a song for you to inspire you to achieve your musical goals as well.” Kun said and Yangyang warmed up with a few notes before sheepishly grinning at the kids.

“Play well Yangyang ge!” They heard a high pitched voice and Kun glared at the kid before laughing.

“Chenle, tone down your voice sweetheart, you could hurt your friends.” Kun gently reprimanded the kid who pouted but smiled right after Kun blew him a kiss. ‘Yangyang, ready?” He asked and the teen nodded. ‘On three.” Kun said and on cue, Yangyang started playing the notes on his violin.

Kun effortlessly joined the teen with his melody and that made Johnny’s metaphorical jaws to drop, Kun’s technique was no doubt flawless. He focused on Kun, how he played and how he gently instructed Yangyang to pace his playing speed and to repeat what verses. It was beautiful and if Johnny felt movef by the song being played, well you can’t blame a pianist for admiring a fellow pianist doing well with their craft.

The music brought Johnny back to the days when he was learning, when he was young and eager to hear notes and melodies out of the stationary instrument at the corner of the house, when his mom would cheer him on as he played for his relatives during thanksgiving, and even performing for choirs and school events when his time allowed. Hearing Kun play that beautifully brought the spark back to Johnny, it was like a light that guided his soul back to the simple joys of having music as a source of happiness and life.

The music ended and Johnny applauded along with the kids and parents who were there. Kun and Yangyang took a bow and Kun approached Yuta and Johnny.

‘Well done Kunkun!” Yuta was beaming and Johnny would have to compliment both Yuta and Kun’s smiles because they are absolutely beautiful.

“baba! ‘s good!” Johnny looked at the boy with the high pitched voice and Kun picked up the kid effortlessly and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks baobei.” Kun indulged his own son with kisses. ‘Oh, apologies, I haven’t introduced myself.” Kun turned to Johnny and extended a hand. “I’m Kun and I teach the kids piano.” Kun said and Johnny took it.

‘Johnny, my son’s learning the guitar.” Johnny turned to his son who was walking with the twins. ‘Here is my son, Mark.” Johnny said and Kun smiled and patted Mark’s hair as he placed Chenle down.

“Your son is quite talented.” Kun praised Mark who blushed.

“Not as good as you Mr. Kun.” Mark replied and it made Kun laugh.

“You play really well, the transitions in the scores and pace, to the volume showcased Yangyang’s violin very well.” Johnny said and Kun’s interest was piqued.

“Do you perhaps play the piano?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

“Not professionally, but enough to recognize a good pianist when I encounter one.” Johnny chuckled.

“You’re tall mister.” Johnny looked down and saw Chenle tugging on his pants. ‘Up?” Chenle asked and before Kun could stop his son, Johnny was already lifting the kid who was giggling in delight.

“Chenle, that was rude.” Kun reprimanded his son.

“It’s okay. Feeling okay Chenle?” Johnny asked and the kid smiled wide as he nodded.

“He is friends with Doie.” Yuta informed him and a smile bloomed on Kun’s face.

“Oh, really? So you are picking up Jeno and Donghyuck?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

“They are my godsons.” Johnny proudly said.

“Donghyuck, have you practiced playing when I was on leave?” Kun asked and the kid nodded with a toothy grin. “We’ll have a test on Friday, okay?” Kun asked and Donghyuck gave him a thumbs up. “Let me get Chenle, have a safe trip home.” Kun said and took Chenle from Johnny and the kid waved at them as a goodbye.

“See you Teacher Kun, Bye mister Yuta.” Jeno bowed politely and they all headed out.

Johnny opened the door to a red faced Doyoung with a bunch of what looks like Taeyong’s cooking. “I’m sorry I’m late.” Doyoung huffed but Johnny assured him that he was not. “What did I miss?” Doyoung asked as he placed the food on Johnny’s counter.

‘Teacher Kun performed with Yangyang hyung! He passed his level 5 exam!” Donghyuck announced.

“Kun is back?” Doyoung asked and Donghyuck nodded happily. “I missed him!” Doyoung whined.

“He is really good.” Johnny chimed in as he helped Doyoung set the table.

“You bet he is. He always arranged songs for me and Ten back in high school on top of all the things he got on his plate” Doyoung informed him.

‘Oh, so you know each other since college?” Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded.

“He sadly returned to Beijing to pursue his music education, and damn was he too good.” Doyoung sighed and Jeno chuckled.

“you cursed papa.” Jeno pointed out and Doyoung panicked and looked at Jeno pleadingly. “It’s okay, I won’t tell appa.” Jeno said and Doyoung sighed in relief.

“I have a test on Friday.” Donghyuck informed Doyoung and that drained the color of his face.

“We don’t have time, you have to practice, oh dear.”” Doyoung panicked but Johnny made him sit down and offered the kids their dinner.

“I have a piano in the back room, Hyuck can practice on that I also know how to play the piano, so I can help him practice.” Johnny offered.

“I don’t want to bother you Johnny hyung.” Doyoung replied.

“But they are my godsons, It’s not a bother. Besides, it’s piano, I would love to whip out my skills.” Johnny said and Doyoung smiled.

“Forgot that you and Jaehyun played the piano before.” Doyoung smiled. “Why is adulting so difficult.” Doyoung mused.

“It never was easy.” Johnny shared the sentiment.

Johnny felt the nostalgia as he whipped out the old keyboard he had in the back room and after dusting it off, he welcomed Donghyuck to practice the piece they were going to play by Friday. Johnny watched with fondness how Donghyuck played the simple piece with utmost concentration, and that reminded him of the childhood he had, playing eagerly and being mesmerized by the beauty the keys of the piano made with each touch.

“I messed up.” Donghyuck huffed but Johnny patted his head and guided him.

‘It’s a complicated sequence, try to breathe and don’t be too stiff. Come on, you can do this.” Johnny showed him how to do it.

Donghyuck watched attentively and tried to do it as what Johnny did. It was a gradual but the kid eventually got it down the hatch. The smile bloomed on Donghyuck’s fac e and hugged Johnny who chuckled.

“Dad I am hungry.” Mark bellowed and Johnny led his godson out of the room to find both Mark and Jeno done with their home works and waiting for their dinner.

\---

Johnny came to Donghyuck’s test to support the kid and when Donghyuck played the piece almost perfectly, Doyoung was holding out sobbing in front of his son while Johnny looked at his godson and proudly beaming at him.

“Very good Donghyuck!” Kun’s voice was soothing and the praise sounded ten times it’s worth, and Donghyuck hugged his teacher before running towards Doyoung who happily praised the rascal. 

“He improved so much.” Kun told Doyoung after the class and Doyoung grinned and pushed Johnny forward.

“Johnny hyung’s been teaching hyuckie.” Doyoung said proudly.

“Wow, you told me you could play, I didn’t know you could teach too!” Kun was amazed.

“Not really.” Johnny chuckled.

“Can you play the violin too?” Kun asked but Johnny shook his head. “It’s okay. Jeno will be having his mock test next week.” Kun turned to Doyoung. “It’s nothing grand but I would really like my students to have their mocks before the culmination performances.” Kun told them. “Are you ready Jeno?” Kun asked and Jeno nodded.

“Not that I am particularly good but I think I am ready.” Jeno said and Doyong frowned at that.

‘None sense! You are pretty good! I don’t know a thing about violins but you sounded good.” Johnny cheered up his god son.

“Yes you are!” Mark added and Jeno smiled at the compliments.

“Thanks a lot.” Jeno thanked them.

“So you coming to the culmination?” Doyoung asked and Johnny nodded.

“It’s Mark’s first recital, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Johnny ruffled Mark’s hair as the boy smiled wide at his father.

“Mister up up!” Johnny looked down to Chenle tugging on his pant leg. He chuckled and picked up the kid who laughed loudly. “Mister is fun!” Chenle giggled.

“He has a name Chenle.” Kun reprimanded his son.

“What’s your name mister?” Chenle asked.

“Johnny.” A toothy smile spread across Chenle and cupped Johnny’s cheeks.

“Mister Johnny is fun!” Chenle giggled and then asked to be put down.

“Thank you Chenle.” Johnny beamed at him. “So can I take pictures during the recital?” Johny asked and Kun nodded. 

“Of course, we won’t hinder you being proud parents.” Kun replied. “Invitations will be given a month before the program so you can all save the date.” Kun informed them and excused himself and Chenle.

“Smooth hyung.” Doyoung nudged Johnny who looked at him looking baffled. “Do you like Kun?” Doyoung asked and Johnny was taken aback.

“That was random.” Johnny chuckled. “I did not consider that to be honest.” Johnny said and Doyougn sighed.

“He’s single, he got Chenle out of surrogate and he has an adopted son named Renjun.” Doyoung informed him as he strapped Jeno and Donghyuck at the back seat with Mark.

“Renjun’s nice!” Jeno piped up and Doyoung ruffled his son’s hair.

“Yes he is, like his father.” Doyoung agreed and then boarded the passenger seat with Johnny driving.

“Why tell me this?” Johnny asked and Doyoung sighed.

“You’re both single.” Doyoung shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean we need to date.” Johnny said matter-of-factly.

“Just putting it out there. I just figured you’re gonna want to date and find a partner to help you raise Mark.” Doyoung said and Johnny gave him a pointed look. “I’ve been planning to resign from work and be a stay at home dad.” Doyoung said with a heavy sigh.

“You love your job Doie.” Johnny emphasized.

“I do, but Donghyuck and Jeno needs me. And Jaehyun’s salary is more than enough to cover our expenses. I just want to be there for the kids.” Doyoung confessed and Johnny understood.

‘Of course, you love your family more.” Johnny grinned and Doyoung smiled at him.

‘Thank you for understanding.” Doyoung said and Johnny shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” Johnny grinned. “Does Jaehyun know?” He asked and Doyoung nodded.

“I brought it up to him before he left. He wants to support me, and he feels guilty for not being at home more.” Doyoung said and Johnny could feel the loneliness in Doyoung’s voice.

“You do know that Kun is probably busy right now to even date.” Johnny said and that made Doyoung grin.

“So you are interested hyung!” He chippered and the ever gossiper in the making Donghyuck picked it up.

“Do you like Teacher Kun, Johnny samchon?” He asked and Johnny almost stepped on the break harshly.

“hmm, not sure.” Johnny humored the kid.

“But Teacher Kun is really good and he’s cute!” Donghyuck answered.

“Hyuck, stop it.” Mark reprimanded the younger.

“But, don’t you like Teacher Kun to be your baba?” Donghyuck asked and Mark pouted then nodded.

“Appa, I want Teacher Kun to be my Papa.” Mark said and this time, Johnny really did stepped on the break.

Doyoung cursed.

The seatbelts did their job.

No one died.

Johnny shouldn’t really think about the pettiness of Doyoung suggesting him to date Kun but he found himself lost in those notes being played effortlessly while he held a camera to document the school’s culmination recital. He had gotten a lot of shots of his son and godsons but when Kun was asked to play a special number, Johnny couldn’t stop himself from capturing the beauty of the piano teacher in a photograph.

Johnny had not really entertained the idea of dating someone after his divorce with Mark’s mom, but perhaps, there could be an exception, and perhaps that exception was Qian Kun.

The way Kun played captivated the audience and Johnny was not immune to it. Johnny wasn’t really sure how he could deal with his pathetic excuse of a crush because this felt like a clichéd high school drama. But as Kun pressed the last note, Johnny wasn’t expecting the smile and gaze directed to him, he felt his cheeks warm up and he can’t believe himself that he had actually blushed.

“How did you find the recitals?” Kun asked after the program was over and Johnny beamed him a wide smile.

“Really entertaining. You all taught the kids really well with how they showed their skills out there.” Johnny remarked and the giggle that Kun let out was godsent for Johnny’s ears.

“That’s a little too much compliment.” Kun informed him, humble as always.

“You deserve it.” Johnny assured him.

“Baba!” It was Chenle and Johnny was expecting the little boy to ask for a lift.

“Baba who is he?” A new face and Johnny thought of the younger’s name.

“Renjun, this is Johnny, he is Mark’s father.” Kun informed his son who extended a hand to shake. Johnny was surprised but he indulged the kid and shook his hand. “Are you going to ask baba out?“ Renjun asked and that took Johnny by surprise.

‘Renjun.” Kun started to reprimand the kid but Johnny laughed loudly.

“Did you just ask me to date your father?” Johnny asked as he clutched his stomach that hurt from laughing.

“I did.” Renjun answered sternly.

‘I’m sorry.” Johnny laughed some more and it made Kun’s eye drop as he put on a neutral smile. “I’m sorry, this is funny.” Johnny continued and Renjun raised a brow and pouted.

“You don’t want to date baba?” Renjun was confused and a little hurt, was the kid too smart to understand rejection?

“Oh wait.” Johnny coughed and lowered his body to face Renjun and looked at him eye to eye. “I meant I am sorry for laughing, I find the situation hilarious.” Johnny smiled and beckoned Mark over. “Can you tell Renjun what you told me the other day?” Mark was confused but nodded.

“I want Teacher Kun to be my baba.” Mark said without missing a beat and the smile that bloomed on Renjun’s face was too precious.

“Really?” Renjun asked and Mark nodded.

“Can he?” Mark asked and looked at Kun who they noticed was blushing really hard.

“I can what?” Kun asked, flustered and stuttering.

‘Be my baba!” Mark was hopeful.

“Why are the kids doing the asking?” Kun laughed out and this time, Johnny stood in his full height and approached Kun who took a step back. “What are you doing?” Kun asked but Johnny merely grinned.

“Trying to ask you out!” Johnny replied and Kun darted his gaze around the room.

“I… Really?” Kun asked, unsure of Johnny’s motive.

“Of course.” Johnny smiled and extended a hand. “Will you go out with me? I won’t assure you it would be just the two of us because I have a kid, but I am perfectly fine if the kids tag along.” Johnny said and Kun laughed and nodded.

‘Sure.” Kun replied but before Johnny can ask permission to kiss the younger, a familiar tug on his pants reminded him that he had gained two more sons.

\---

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Johnny and Kun with their duet._ ” The MC announced and the spotlights were on two males seated in front of the piano.

Kun was wearing a white suit and was seated in front of a black piano while Johnny was the stark opposite in a black suit, standing out as he sat in front of the white piano. The two pianos were arranged side by side, with both pianist facing each other and it looked like the perfection of yin and yang.

With a smile, Johnny started pressing the keys, and Kun mirrored that as he took a breath and joined Johnny, fingers dancing across the keys gracefully and skillfully. But when Kun started singing, Johnny broke into a wide smile.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the more that you wandered far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again_

Kun grinned as he raised a brow at Johnny who nodded then continued to sing.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_ _  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_

_And it’s me you need to show_

The resounding applauses greeted Johnny and Kun when they stood to take their bows before three bodies collided with their own, that of their three sons who were smiling wide as they hugged the married couple.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to perform!” Doyoung pouted

‘We’re not dancers so we opted to something we’re both good at.” Johnny was perpetually chuckling.

“Really good. I missed playing piano.” Jaehyun sighed next to Doyoung.

“When you get a break, come over.” Johnny invited.

“Congratulations. I am really happy that you two ended up together.” Doyoung greeted them.

“Thank you.” Kun shyly said. “I am glad that you did try to set us up.” Kun said and Doyoung grinned at him.

“I am trying to do that to Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung.” Doyoung sighed.

“Babe, let them be. Besides, you don’t need to.” Jaehyun nudged him and they all looked at a childish Taeyong playing chase with Jaemin while Yuta placed Dejun on his lap and watched his son play with Dejun’s father. Dejun pouted and promptly yawned, prompting Yuta to sing a lullaby for the kid to fall asleep.

“Oh, that’s good. Congratulations again.” Doyoung said and left Kun and Johnny to attend to their other guests.

Johnny extended a hand which Kun took. Johnny then interlaced their fingers and brought it to his lips to kiss, making Kun blush. They shared a smile before they meet their other guests. “Let’s go Mr. Seo.” Johnny said and it made Kun laugh loudly.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I pretty much don’t know where I went with this fic.
> 
> Anyway it was Johnkun as end game


End file.
